


work for it

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chris is a tease, M/M, Oral Sex, Peripheral YuuYu, Praise Kink, Sochi AU, VicChris, Yuuri and Viktor are Best Friends., aged up Yuri P, finger banging, past viktuuri, praise kink Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Viktor had to learn how to love before he could love him.





	work for it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marshmallowdramatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowdramatic/gifts).



> Marshmallowdramatic asked me to choose from a set of head canons. I decided to use both because seemed to work together. (At least I hope they did?) 
> 
> **This is an au** for several reasons: Yuri Plisetsky is aged up to 19 for the 2015 Sochi Grand Prix, Viktor and Yuuri have already had a (past tense) relationship, and there’s no sign of Chris’ infamous mystery man.

Viktor isn’t used to being the villain but he will pull it off with style. Yes, he feels terrible every time Yuuri takes a fall. He was doing so well before Sochi. Not everyone qualifies for the Grand Prix Finals, but only one had an amicable break up with Viktor Nikiforov a few days before the season started. Those are special circumstances.

The camera keeps putting Viktor’s live reactions on the screen. There, they just did it again and mentioned the breakup — again. Viktor puts on a brave smile and cheers for Yuuri.

“He’s been on a downward spiral since you left him,” says Chris. Oh, he knows just how to kill Viktor with a word or two. Chris, Chris, Chris! Beautiful tease, sitting next to Viktor just to drive him crazy. Viktor thinks his face looks like a mask on the screen, but Chris! He’s leaning his head back and smiling at Viktor like a siren.

The camera goes back to Yuuri and Viktor can almost breathe again. He clears his throat. Chris is still smiling at him. Viktor shrugs and keeps watching Yuuri perfect the art of self induced misery. Oh, this will call for FaceTime psychotherapy with Dr Nikiforov for the next week, at least. “Yuuri is a dear friend. I stopped being his lover, but I never left him.”

“Heartbreaker and a gentleman.” Chris pats his knee and Viktor can smell the sarcasm. Viktor remembers the days when Chris hung on his every word.

That was a long time ago.

++

When does a person fall in love? Viktor can pinpoint precisely when Yuuri fell. It was a when Yurio made an appearance at Chris’ garden party. The breeze blew his blonde hair back just so, the sun kissed his profile and he made a soft little _oh_ when Yuuri locked eyes with him, just for a moment, before he slayed the room with that killer grin. Viktor knew what Yuuri’s red face meant.

Chris pulled Yurio into a tight hug and smiled at Viktor while Vuuri stared. “Our strapping Russian Tiger!” Yuuri downed the his Chardonnay in one gulp

Later, in their hotel room, Yuuri sat silently on the bed staring at the skyline. Viktor knew he wasn’t really there. He hadn’t been with Viktor for a long time, and now he had found where he wanted to be, and that was fine. Viktor hadn’t been with him, either.

“Thank you for coming.” Viktor patted Yuuri’s shoulder.

“No problem. Chris is important to you.”

“Promise me, no matter what, we will always be friends.”

He saw the smile on Yuuri’s face; the first smile he had seen for weeks. “Thank you.” Viktor exhaled when Yuuri wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you, Viktor.”

Viktor meant every word.

++

Chris is relentless in that Canali suit. It’s tailored to the tee — oh, the way it molds his thighs when he walks is like poetry and he knows it. Christophe's a bad, bad boy, too. He is catching Viktor’s eye as he leans in close to whisper Phichit’s ear. What’s he telling him? Phichit smiles. It must be very good. Or very bad. Viktor wants to know. And so he wanders to the banquet table when Phichit picks up a fresh glass of champagne and asks.

“Something about how you keep eye fucking him.” He holds the flute up. “Gold medal again. Congrats.”

Yuuri appears behind Phichit and downs one glass, then two glasses. He’s loosened that _terrible_ tie his mother bought him and he sways. Even Phichit notices. “Hey Vickie.” Yuuri’s color is up; he’s halfway drunk, and that’s… not good.

Viktor doesn’t mean to push, but Phichit works better further away. “ _Yuri_ -ri.” He’s not crying but his eyes are a little red. And he’s trying to smirk. “How many did you have?”

“How long til you and Giacometti finally, you know— ” he gulps down another “- _fuck!_ ” He takes his glasses off. He blinks.

“Wow, okay that’s enough.” Phichit is trying to get him to eat. Brilliant. He can just stuff his face with caviar and crackers. The vomit will be impressive. Viktor nods toward the door. “Come on, Yuuri. I’m taking you to your room.”

“Memories,” he sings — loudly.

“Clutching your chest is a nice touch.”

Yuuri leans back on the banquet table. “Wow, I am _wasted_.”

“Table is tilting.” He grabs Yuuri’s arm before the champagne flutes fall to the floor. “It’s okay. None of them tipped over.” Call it a small miracle.

Yuuri is staring off into space. No, he’s focusing on something. No, someone. Yurio laughs out there, somewhere. Ah. “If I got gold then I’d get _that_.”

Yurio is talking to Phichit, who managed to nab Chris again. Chris’ shoulders have gotten even broader. And he’s so tall. So big. Of course Chris winks at Viktor. _Tease_ Viktor mouths back at him. Then Yurio laughs again. Oh, Yuuri is in trouble. The boy’s wearing that plunging Yves Laurent. Yurio’s pulled out the serious guns. And he’s got eyes for Yuuri. He’s not subtle, never was, but he’s making a point of staring right at Yuuri like he can eat him alive. “Something tells me you could still have that.”

“You think so?” Yuuri straightens up.

Now that’s better. “Absolutely! When you’re sober you should — “ Viktor just now realizes Yuurihas appeared in front of Yurio. Not only that, he’s getting right in Yurio’s face.

Oh, no. No, no, no.

“Hey _Yurrrr-eee-oh-oh-oh!_! Wanna show me what you got?” Their lips were just a breath away. Oh no, no, no! Not like this! Not when Yuuri's _drunk!_

Yurio smirks. “Depends on what you want me to show you.” Why are Chris and Phichit smiling at each other? Don’t they realize this is a disaster?

Yuuri bites his lip and grabs Yurio’s ass like he’s probably done a thousand times in his imagination. “Show me your best moves.” Yuuri chuckles. “And I’ll show you mine.”

Yurio grabs his necktie. “Deal.” And drags Yuuri to the center of the ballroom. There’s electronic music blaring out of speakers Viktor never noticed and can’t see. People are making room, and taking out their phones, and - _oh no Yuuri!_ \- those two are grinding against each other like they’re having sex with their clothes on.

“Jealous?” It’s not so much a word but a hot purr in Viktor’s ear that tickles his spine. Chris, sweet and luscious Chris is right next to him. Oh, he even smells irresistible. “Unbelievable, ya? Look at that display — grinding against each other, staring into each other’s eyes as if there is no one else but those two.” Viktor should be stopping this, but can’t help it, he wants more. He wants to stay here and listen to him talk about anything he wants, as long as he uses that voice. “You’re trembling.”

 _”Yes.”_ Viktor keeps staring at Yuuri and Yurio. Watches them run their hands up and down each other’s backs, mouths just a breath away from each other as Chris’ breath stirrs the hair near Viktor’s ear. In makes Viktor want to lean back and inhale that delicious scent. But he needs to stop Yuuri. Needs to, right now. Yurio’s already biting Yuuri’s lower lip. And Chris’ hand — it’s sliding up Viktor’s thigh. “Oh, yes.”

“What If we were dancing out there? Would you hold me like that?”

Viktor groans as that warm hand presses against his hip. No. He can’t let Yuuri down! Viktor takes a deep breath. “We have to stop them.”

“Under control.” Phichit has appears out of nowhere. “You’re not the only guy who knows how Yuuri gets when he’s had too much to drink, _Vickie_. I’m not gonna let him do anything he’s gonna regret.” He doesn’t get to use that nickname! He never liked this pushy kid with his selfies and nonstop online posting. “Hey, Chris! Vickie still thinks we don’t know what his problem is?”

“Poor man probably feels torn between saving his favorite ex and letting his future ex feel him up.” Chris chuckles when Viktor gasps. “ _Cher!_ What’s so shocking?”

Phichit is an outstanding individual. Viktor always knew it. He dashes off to stop the music, but not before he lets either him or Chris or maybe both of them know: “You owe me one, guys!”

Viktor turns to Chris and he’s laughing at Viktor. “You two are terrible,” says Viktor.

“And you love it.” Chris puts his arm around Viktor’s shoulders and walks him into the low-lit hallway.

“But you let me worry so much!” He gives him that patented Nikiforov hair flip. “Tease!”

Chris stops. He leans in, just a little, not too much, just enough to make Viktor find himself swaying forward. Chris puts his finger on Viktor’s lips and stops him. “Had to make you work for it.”

“You’re going to be high maintenance aren’t you?”

Chris rubs his finger on Viktor’s lower lip. “High maintenance brings out your best, darling.” Chris closes the gap. Viktor gasps when he realizes he’s been waiting for him to do it.

++

He remembers the first time he fell in love. Chris stepped into the rink for his senior debut in Paris. He was tall, so amazingly tall! The sweet lanky teenager was gone and Viktor couldn’t believe those shoulders, that _ass_ , legs that went on forever, and a smile that went from being as pure as the driven snow to flirty, downright filthy. Oh, Chris was delicious.

He smiled when Viktor asked him out for drinks after practice. He put his head in his hands and kept smiling across the table while they shared a couple of bottles of organic red wine. He kept smiling and laughing and Viktor kept talking about his programs, about Makkachin, about _things_. Chris used to eat that stuff up, after all. And he smiled again when Viktor took his hand and took him back to the hotel.

Chris leaned against the elevator. “What are we doing?” He asked Viktor.

“Depends.” Viktor played with Chris’ scarf. “What do you want to do?”

The elevator door opened. Chris didn’t move. He didn’t even break eye contact. Then, incredibly, Chris pushed Viktor away from the door. ”This is goodnight.” Then he kissed Viktor, quickly, on the lips.

Viktor laughed because it was so _novel_ not to get what he wanted. “What’s this?” He didn’t think for a second that Chris was serious.

“A boy has to have his standards.” He blew Viktor as kiss as the elevator doors closed. Viktor’s smile fell.

He really was serious.

Viktor wondered why, and later asked at the banquet. Chris was resplendent in a black Holsten and Viktor made sure to mention this, too.

Chris put his hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “It’s funny. I spent years imagining I had to earn you. But as I sat there listening to you talk about yourself realized I could’ve been anyone as far as you were concerned. The waiter, a fan, anyone. You never asked me one question about myself.”

“So what’s your favorite color?” They laughed. Laughing was good, essential for keeping everything light, because there was no way that Viktor was going to let him know how that hit him in the gut.

“Have you ever cared for anyone besides yourself?” Chris wasn’t laughing anymore. “And don’t say your dog, Viktor.” He was right. His mother took care of Makkachin. Chris gently tapped Viktor’s cheek and walked away. “Get back to me when you have an answer, baby.”

++

Viktor is nuzzling Chris’s beard. “I always wondered what this would feel like.” It’s rough and it’s wonderful. He wants to feel the contrast of those soft lips, but Chris is making him work for it. Hell, he made Viktor take him up to the suite after one kiss.

“What does it feel like?” Chris isn’t just laying in Viktor’s bed, he’s _insinuated_ between a Viktor and the mattress and there are too many clothes. Viktor needs to do something about that.

He nips at Chris’ neck. “You feel rough. And then, right here?” He undoes one button on Chris’ shirt and rubs his lips at the spot between his neck and shoulder. “Smooth and firm. Like silk and steel.”

Chris groans and Viktor feels it; his cock is getting hard. “You like my body?” Chris’ hands are firm, they slide over Viktor’s back. But he doesn’t pull Viktor’s shirt up. His fingers are light and lazy. “Tell me why you like my body.”

Viktor sits up and tosses his hair back. He’s straddling Chris with his most charming smile. “You know you’re gorgeous.”

Chris laughs. “You’re quite lazy for compulsive Gold medalist.”

He smirks. “Compulsive. That’s good.”

“I thought so.” Chris smiles. “Come on, Nikiforov! Where’s the dream lover I’ve been waiting for all these years?” He wiggles his ass underneath Viktor. He’s evil; he’s wonderfully, wicked evil and he just might kill Viktor.

But Viktor loves a challenge.

“You’re so firm.” Viktor undoes another button. And another. He cups Chris’ pecs. God, he wants to suck on those nipples, but he’s got to slow down and make this about pleasing Chris. “So strong.” He undoes the rest and Chris doesn’t even help him take it off. “Such a tease!”

“I know.” Chris licks his lips. “Keep going.” His eyes gleam. Figures he would have a praise kink.

“You are so big, so beautiful.” He inches down and reaches down and he cups Chris there, right there and he’s hard. _Yes!_ Viktor looks up and Chris’s eyes gleam the way they used to when he was just a kid, when the things Viktor said meant something to him. Viktor unzips Chris fly with his teeth. “And I love how you’re looking at me now.” He pulls out that big cock and moans. “The way you want me, now. God, you are so sexy.”

_“Yes.”_

Viktor sucks him off. He uses his tongue, he uses his throat, he lets Chris hold his head with both hands and set a steady pace. He is watching Chris’ face, reaching up to rub his nipple, reaching down to rub his balls. This is for Chris, to show him.

“So good, Viktor!” Chris positively purrs. Yes, Viktor wants it to be good. He wants it to be the best. “Ah, hold on.” Chris pulls his head black. “Not too soon.”

God, when Chris looks at him like that! “You know you drive me crazy!” He wants to come up and kiss him properly. He’s got to get rid of these clothes. Viktor tears off his shirt and kicks off his shoes. “I feel like a school boy when I’m around you. Never sure, always hard.”

“So I see.” Chris is looking at the tent in Viktor’s pants.

“You’re a siren. Sweet and cruel all at once.” Viktor playfully snarls when Chris gathers him up. “Mercy?”

“For you?” Chris nips his lower lip. “Absolutely not.” Then he kisses Viktor, open mouthed and Viktor groans as he tastes strawberries and champagne and _Christophe_ , finally — _finally!_

They slide against each other — legs, cocks, chests, tongues — while hands clasp together. Palms press together. “So tough!” Viktor ducks his head and finally licks a nipple, laughing when Chris moans. “And so sweet.” He says the same thing about the other nipple. And then his lips, again. And Chris? Beautiful Chris? He watches Viktor with those bright, bright eyes.

“I don’t want it to feel inevitable,” says Chris when Viktor pulls off their slacks. “Like this was a sure thing.”

“Are you kidding?” Oh, Chris’ legs are a miracle. This time Viktor moans. “I’m scared you’re going to kick me out of my own room!”

Chris giggles as Viktor plays with his ass. He rolls over and props it up. “Maybe I won’t. Not if you behave nicely.” Oh he’s not going to have any problem don’t that, not when he’s presented with the meatiest, tightest ass. Viktor can’t spread those cheeks and dive in, fast enough. “Nicely!” Chris winks over his shoulder.

No problem at all.

He tongues him. He bites cheek, then tongues him some more. Pushes it in, over and over until Chris is babbling in a mix of German and French.

Then when the time comes, when Chris flips Viktor over on his back and reaches for him, Viktor sees that look on his face again. “Do you want me, Viktor?” Chris looks at Viktor like he is everything.

“Want? Just _want?_ ” Viktor is shaking. “What I feel is not simple wanting. I am out of my mind for you!”

Chris lets Viktor finger fuck him with enough astroglide and praise whispered into his ear. _You’re so sexy, baby. God, I love your ass, baby. Fucking beautiful, baby. Baby, baby, baby…_. He arches his back like a big lazy cat, rocking against Viktor’s hands and demanding more praise. More fingers. And faster. “As fast as you can!” Viktor’s wrist hurts and he doesn’t care.

“Please tell me I’m going to fuck you soon.” He’s dying in the best possible way, but it’s still lethal.

Chris shuts him up with a bite on the lip. “Not quite there yet. Work for it.”

He does his best. Viktor sucks his cock some more. Sucks his balls, goes four fingers in as he sucks and sucks until —

He’s flipped on to his back and Chris is on top. He’s pouring astroglide on Viktor’s cock and he strokes until Viktor thinks he’s going to explode. “Relax.” Chris smirks as he lowers himself down and the world retracts into this space and time. Viktor arches his back as Chris begins to ride him. “Shame if you didn’t get your reward.” Chris closes his eyes as Viktor reaches up and cups his face. “Love me, Viktor.”

Always, forever.

“Love me!”

++

Yuuri’s face in the screen looks almost green, like he has the flu, and Viktor probably doesn’t look that much better. “Phichit says I threw myself at Yurio!” His eyes are bloodshot, too. “But here I am, safe and sound in Phichit’s room. He said I better call you so you wouldn’t worry that I’d done something regretable.”

“Very thoughtful of him.” He knew he would be fine. “Sorry I didn’t do it, myself.”

“Maybe you haven’t heard, but not everything depends on Viktor Nikiforov.” The walls behind Yuuri move. He must be walking. _How is he walking when his head must feel like it weighs a metric ton?_ “Don’t worry so much about me, okay? You get to have a life too, you know. Phichit filled me in on the latest and apparently it’s not all about me.”

Phichit chimes in from out of nowhere. “Your turn to babysit next time, Nikiforov!”

Ugh. Something tells Viktor he’s going to hold him to that. “Can I bring you some coffee?” Some company?

Yuuri nods, slowly, as if his head is going to roll off. “Sure.”

“Chris is here.” He’s about to take a shower and Viktor is painfully aware of how tiny the hotel towels are when he walks across the room.

“Hi, Yuuri!”

“About time.” Yuuri and Chris and Phichit all laugh at that and Viktor does, too. “What took you guys so long?”

Viktor smiles at Chris. “Maybe I needed a good friend to teach me a few things, first.” Then he smiles at Yuuri. “Thank you.” He sees the sadness in Yuuri’s eyes even when he smiles back. He still placed last at the Grand Prix and he’s still terribly alone.

Later, Viktor is coming down the hall with Starbucks for his best friend. It won’t qualify Yuuri for World’s or get him laid by an intense blonde but it might make him feel a tiny bit better. Maybe.

Hopefully.

It’s a good idea, though. Chris approves.

But when Viktor rounds the corner he sees someone at Yuuri’s door. It’s Yurio, and he’s got Starbucks, too. “Get lost, old man. He’s not yours anymore!”

“That man is my dear friend, no matter what.” He smiles when Yurio turns pale. “Treat him well or I will kill you.” He turns around and walks away. And it’s true, he will always be dear to Viktor. After all, Yuuri Katsuki is the man who taught him how to love someone.


End file.
